destinos cruzados
by X.SabakuNo Ai.X
Summary: Hace tiempo que Aburo no le escribe a Gaara, pero ahora que lo hace, no recibe respuestas.Que habra pasado? habra pasado algo a su aguila mensajera? o simplemente Gaara la esta ignorando? todo empieza desde una simple carta! Lean y dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1: Dudas

Hola a todos! Ya llevo bastante tiempo escribiendo fics por mi propia cuenta pero claro, siempre con la ayuda de los personajes de los autores originales, y esta no es la excepcion.

Aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece, solo pido prestado el mundo fantastico de Naruto y sus personajes por unos lindos dias.. XD

En esta oportunidad, les presento a mi propio personaje, quien estara acompañandonos por todo el transcurso de este fic:

Nombre: Oritsuka Aburo

Edad: 17

Sexo: mujer(obvio XD)

Apariencia: estatura alta, cuerpo definido, cabello violaceo oscuro largo hasta la espalda, ojos celestes casi blanco.

Personalidad: siempre de buen humor, simpatica, entiende facilmente a las personas.

Especialidades: el agua. Ya que sellaron al Hachibi(biju de 8 colas), el biju de agua en su cuerpo.

Aldea: Konoha

Rango: jounin-ANBU

Espero q les guste este fic! Contiene un poco de LEMON en unos capitulos, asi q si sos menor de edad, te aconsejo que dejes lo q sigue.

FLASH BACK

Aburo escribia algo en un perganino que despues era enviado a la Aldea de la Arena por su aguila personal. Era algo para 5to Kazekage, para el mismisimo Sabaku No Gaara. Ya hacia tiempo que ella no le escribia a Gaara, por todas las misiones y rescates.. hasta algunas veces persecusiones y matanzas.

Ese dia, Aburo tambien habia recien vuelto de una mision riesgosa, era ya de noche, estaba tan cansada que ya no podia pensar mas que ducharse e ir a la cama por un buen descanso. Pero tambien pensaba en Gaara en todos momentos… ya no lo podia aguantar mas, tenia q ver aun que sea la letra de Gaara, para calmar un poco sus sentimientos por el.

Entonces, despues de darse una linda ducha, se puso su pijama, y se sento frente el escritorio, dispuesta a mandarle una carta a su..

Quien era Gaara para ella? Novio? No, eso estaba prohibido, no podia romper las reglas siendo una de los mejores jounin y ANBU. Amigo? Aburo solo tenia esa posibilidad en su mente.. pero una realidad la contradecia: si era su amigo, entonces de donde salia ese sentimiento tan fuerte que no la dejaba dejar de pensar en el jinchuriki de Shukaku?

Termino de escribir, enrollo de nuevo el perganino, y se lo guardo en la mochila q tenia puesta su aguila blanco, una raza que estaba a punto de extinguirse.

-Por favor, Miri-chan, llevalo lo mas rapido posible a Sunagakure.-dijo la pelivioleta a su mascota preferida.

Miri revoloteo unos segundos, reemplazando en lo q todos los humanos conocian como un "si". Salio volando en busca del desierto para asi, llegar al joven Kazegage.

Aburo se quedo mirando la vista paronamica que su ventana la dejaba ver. Era un amplio bosque, uno tipico de Konoha. De a poco, ella fue adormeciendose, hasta quedar dormida.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

En Suna..

Dos vigilantes de "la parada de aguilas" se dieron cuenta que algo estaba volando hacia ellos.

-Que es eso?-

-Es un aguila.-

-Aguila blanco?-

-Si. Es una raza ya casi extinta. Vamos a ver q nos trae.-

Los dos ninjas abrieron la mochila azul, y se encontraron con ese pergamino. Por el modelo se dieron cuenta de que venia de Konoha. Cuando vieron el titulo, uno de ellos se ocupo de llevarselo al Kazekage.

"Para Gaara-kun".. Nadie lo llama de esa manera, uno por q era el lider de la aldea, seria una falta de respeto, y dos.. Nadie nuna lo habia llamado de esa manera a Gaara. Todos lo temen, siempre ha estado solo, y sigue solo. Quien era esa persona que era raramente la excepcion? Quien se atrevio a acercarse y conocer lo que realmente era Gaara?

El ninja lo penso en todo el camino hacia la oficina del Kazekage. Habia mas incognitas en su cabeza. No lo entendia, realmente no lo entendia..

Se encontraron en el pasillo. Gaara seguia con su mirada fria de siempre, su cara no expresaba expresion alguna. Eso hizo q el vigilante sea mas dificil de empezar a hablar.

-Que pasa?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Kazekage-sama.. ha llegado un pergamino para usted.-

-Estoy cansado por hoy. Damelo mañana.-

-Pero..-el ninja dudo en seguir.

-Pero que?-interrogo el Kazegake.

-Kazegake-sama, parece que el emitente se dirige a usted personalmente. No parece tratar de un asunto publico, sino de uno.. personal.-dudo en esa ultima palabra q acababa de pronunciar. Seguia sin creerlo. Alguien que busca a Gaara por asunto personal, ademas, ese "Gaara-kun" lo incomodaba un poco.. "-kun"..

-Hum? Asunto personal? Dejame ver el pergamino.-

-Por supuesto, Kazekage-sama.-

Al ver esa letra, los ojos de Gaara brillaron por unos cortos segundos. Esa letra.. Le trae lindos recuerdos.. De ella.. Todas sus dudas habia desaparecido. El pelirrojo ya sabia de quien venia el pergamino, aun cuando ni siquiera lo habia abierto. La unica persona quien lo trataria solamente de Gaara, y no de "Gaara el monstruo", "Kazegake" u otros apodos desagradables, era ella.

En Konoha..

Ya se pasaron una semana desde que Aburo mando a Miri a Suna, pero todavia no volvio. Acaso le paso algo en el camino? Imposible, su mascota estaba duramente entrenado, podia evadir casi todos los ataques q se puede imaginar. Entonces q paso? Acaso Gaara la estaba.. ignorando? Aburo no lo queria imaginar. Si era asi, su corazon se romperia en pedazos.

Algo interrumpio los pensamientos de la joven, era Miri!

-Miri-chan! En donde has estado?-dijo casi gritando, a la vez dandole algo de comer.

Aburo abrio la mochila. Habia un pergamino, pero era un poco diferente al que ella habia mandado. Ese modelo.. era el de Suna! Ella lo saco fugazmente, parecia que su vida dependia de eso.

"Para Aburo-chan". Eso era lo q decia la tapa del pergamino. Al ver la letra de Gaara, en su mente lentamente fue apareciendo el pelo rojizo, unos ojos verdosos, las ojeras caracteristicas, la cara, el cuerpo.. y no podemos obviar su querida calabaza de arena. Ella lo desenrollo, y decia..


	2. Chapter 2: Las Coincidencias Matan

Capitulo anterior..

"Para Aburo-chan". Eso era lo q decia la tapa del pergamino. Al ver la letra de Gaara, en su mente lentamente fue apareciendo el pelo rojizo, unos ojos verdosos, las ojeras caracteristicas, la cara, el cuerpo.. y no podemos obviar su querida calabaza de arena. Ella lo desenrollo, y decia..

Holas de nuevoo!!! Seguro q les deje con intriga verdad? Jiji, que mala que soy.. bueno, aca viene la parte siguiente de "destinos cruzados"!! espero q les guste!! Y dejen reviews!!

Querida Aburo-chan,

Hola! Ya hace tiempo q no nos hemos estando hablando, como has estado?

Perdona por la tardanza de mi respuesta, estuve bastante ocupado con todas las reuniones, ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas.

Era de gran sorpresa al ver una carta tuya. No lo mal entiendas, no lo digo de malas intenciones.. Sabes que no logro expresar bien lo que pienso.

Hay tanto de que hablar.. Te he.. extrañado. Que tal si vienes por un tiempo a Suna?

Espero tu respuesta.

Gaara.

La habia tratado de.. Aburo-chan? La jounin volvio a leer la primera linea. "Aburo-chan"..

Ademas, la carita despues de la firma.. Realmente Gaara cambio bastante. Tal vez otros no lo noten, pero con ella se nota perfectamente esos cambios, aun que sean minimos.

Al leer esa carta, nadie se imagina quien habia escrito esa carta, una vez fue uno de las mas temidas, sangrientas, y frias personas del mundo. Para la gran mayoria, Gaara lo sigue siendo, pero para Aburo, ahora el solo es un chico normal en busca de vida normal, amistad, paz, y.. amor.

La habia invitado a Suna. Que tendria q hacer ahora? Ir sin un previo aviso a la Hokage-sama? La enfadaria demasiado. Hay una regla que recordaria por siempre: nunca enfadar a tsunade. Avisarle? Sospecharia de la razon de la visita y no la dejaria. Y si simplemente le dice q el Kazekage-sama la quiere alla? Mas sospechoso aun.

-Aburo-san, Tsunade-sama la quiere en su oficina.-dijo Shizune.

Por que todos tenian q interrumpir sus pensamientos a mal momento?

-Gracias, Shizune-san. Enseguida voy.-

En la oficina de Tsunade..

-Aburo, te necesito en otra mision.-

-Diga, Hokage-sama.-

-Necesito q lleves unos archivos ultra secretos a Suna. Solo puedo confiar en ti, Aburo.-

Que? Estaba escuchando bien? Le estaba pidiendo lo que ella le queria pedir?

-Hum?-Aburo dudo de lo que dijo Tsunade.

-Sucede algo, Aburo?-

-No. No pasa nada.-dijo ella, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pareces estar feliz, eh?-

Aburo sonroja levemente.

-Jaja.. Por quien estaras feliz?-

-Por nadie, Tsunade-sama.-

-Veremos. Jajaja-

-Cuando debo partir hacia Suna?-

-Si es posible, hoy.-

-Hai, Hokage-sama.-

En la casa de Aburo..

Fue mas facil de lo esperado. Ay.. las coincidencias matan.

Despues de guardar las cosas q necesitaba, Aburo partio.

-Espera, Gaara.-dijo bajito, para asi, nadie la escuchara.

Despues de 2 dias de viaje..

Aburo camina en pleno desierto. El calor la esta cocinando, pero sabia q muy pronto llegaria. Lentamente, en el desierto se levanta un semicirculo. Era Suna. Cuando llego a la entrada, dos guardias la recibio cordialmente.

-Bienvenida a Suna. En q le puedo ayudar?-

-Hokage-sama me pidio q traiga unos archivos importantes al Kazekage-sama.-

-Entonces sigame, por favor.-

-Muchas gracias.-

Los dos encaminaron hacia la oficina de Gaara, cuando Aburo pregunto de la nada..

-Como ha estado Gaara?-

-Eh?-el guardia parecio no escuchar bien. O mejor dicho, no lo podia creer, alguien se estaba preocupando por Gaara.

-Kazekage-sama esta muy bien, gracias.-contesto el hombre.

-Me alegro mucho.-dijo Aburo, contenta.

El guardia se detuvo ante la puerta de la oficina del lider, y golpeo.

-Kazekage-sama, vino una ninja de Konoha a entregarle unos archivos.-

-Esta bien, que pase.-contesto tranquilo.

-Adelante.-el guardia hizo un gesto indicando a la peivioleta que pasara.

-Gracias.-

Gaara levanto levemente la vista, pero se quedo estatico al ver que era ella.

-No pense.. que vendrias tan.. tan pronto..-dijo el Kazekage, un poco entrecortado.

-Mmm.. no me daras la bienvenida?-pregunto la sonriente chica.

-No.. no dije eso.-

-Ten, unos archivos importantes de Tsunade-sama.-

-Gracias.-

Los dos se quedaron mirando al otro. Ya se habia pasado casi 3 años desde las ultimas veces que se vieron, en el examen de chunnin y en el hospital, despues de ayudar a Lee en la pelea en contra de Kimimaro, el rarito de pelo blanco quien habia heredado el Shikotsumyaku, un kekkei genkai que permitia manipular el esqueleto estrctural de uno mismo. Pero las situaciones eran muy diferentes…


End file.
